blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gear A1: Gearhead
As the sun began to lift into the morning sky, just barely cracking light into the window of a messy bedroom, an alarm clock kicks on. Radio: Good Morning, everyone! Its another beautiful morning in the city of Kagutsuchi. Just to the right of where the alarm clock sat, a person lay underneath the blankets of the bed, just barely moving at the sound of the clock. As second pass, and the person becoming more irritable over the alarm clock's sound. An arm moves out from underneath the blanket. The hand forms into a fist and forcefully slams into the clock to shut it off, unintentionally breaking it. A groan comes from underneath the sheets, and a feminine voice accompanies it. ???: Damn clock, every morning its the same thing. I hate being woken up by that stupid thing. The woman throws the sheets off of her as she sits up in the bed. Yawning loudly, she turns her head and squints at the clock. After her forceful strike at it, it had ceased to function. ???: Damn. Broke it again. She yawns loudly and stretches out her arms as she forces herself to wake up from the blissful dream she had once been having. She only wore her underwear. It was the summer, and wearing clothes to bed were annoying since it made her uncomfortably hot. Her lanky frame seemed to complain as she stood up from the bed. She was taller than most girls her age from what she had seen from the town nearby. Despite not eating much, some men would recognize her as a beautiful woman and would propose to spend time with her. She would always reject them, as she was never interested in such things. It hadn't been long since her nineteenth birthday, and her parents had visited to celebrate, but today was just another day. As she tried to wake herself up, the room became increasingly more clear to her. Loose and spare wires were in multiple parts of the room, bolts and screws were everywhere, old projects were huddled together in one corner, and lastly a sleeping mat for an animal. ???: Search Engine must be out already. She muttered to herself. Looking around, she attempts to locate pieces of clothing she could use. She puts on a pair of jean shorts that had been worn out, A loose white shirt that had been stained in multiple areas by oil and grease, flip flops, and lastly, her goggles. Her goggles were always essential as she was always working on something. Her long blue hair, dyed, was puffed out like a blowfish. She simply didn't care as she was expecting no clients today. Her blue eyes squinted towards the door as she adjusted to using them this morning. She slowly walked to the door and opened it, letting out another big yawn, she looked out from where her room ended and the rest of the house began. It was like a big garage. As she looked left, the closed door of her parents room at the end of the hall. The rest of the hall was unappealing to her. Simply white paint along the walls that lead to it and her bedroom. Simple grey carpet that stopped at the wooden stairs. ???: Mom and Dad must still be out selling wares. She said aloud to herself, as if she needed to say it. She walked to her right, towards the wooden stairs that led to the biggest area of the house, the garage. Big enough for three projects to go at once, it currently only housed hers. As she approached the steps, she stepped on a couple of screws that had been unintentionally left behind at the top of the stairs. Slipping on them, she fell down, face first, all the way down the stairs, like a rolling wheel, before she made contact with the cement floor at the bottom. Groaning, she picked herself up, and complained loudly. ???: Honestly! This stupid place is such a mess! I'm always slipping and hitting my damn head on something! Why is this place such-… She stops herself, as the hit had awakened her brain to thought. ???: Oh, right, I was working on something and some screws must've fallen out. This was Celeste in a nutshell. Only sweating the small details when she was working on a project, but everything else could wait. Dusting herself off as she stood back up. She walked over to her workstation. Celeste: Hello there, Celeste Special, I do believe its time to get back to work on getting you ready for action. The weapon itself was hardly ready. A red piece of equipment surrounding a modifier. Built to use seithr, the weapon was still a work in progress, as she was still working on the modifier that would convert the seithr into energy for firing. Previous attempts highlighted the side wall as she walked by it with small black explosion marks lining the wall. As she approached her work bench, she moved her goggles over her eyes. She grabbed the nearby gloves, that had been lying on the bench, and put them on. They were just like her shirt. White, stained black by oil. She grabbed the metal stool, and pulled it over to her work area so she could sit down in front of it, and went to work. She went back to work on the modifier, using a blowtorch to meld two pieces of together. It was as she finished, she heard a yelp behind her. She turned around, moved her goggles on to her forehead, and saw the fox sitting there. A smile crossed her face. Celeste: Morning Search Engine! Imagine you went for breakfast? The fox yelped back in response. The fox was orange in color, its paws black, and the end of its tail and its muzzle white. Its eyes stared at Celeste. Celeste: Well, that's good, go ahead and find a place to rest, your bed is nice and cozy upstairs. The fox simply stood up from where it was seated and walked underneath Celeste's workbench, seemingly content with being near her as she worked on her equipment, or simply waiting for an opportunity to be useful. Celeste moved her body so she could look underneath her bench. Celeste: Or, that. Or you can just chill underneath the bench. It was at that moment a man's voice echoed through the garage. ???: Hey Celeste! You here? Celeste's face contorts into a frown. Celeste: Great, work. I thought I put a notice on the door that I was going on vacation so I could work on my project. Celeste begrudgingly heads towards the service desk of the garage. At the end of the garage was a small kiosk near the front door. It was used for customers to bring pieces of machinery that malfunctioned. The kiosk circled around the front door, with only a small wooden door that would only stop kids from getting into the area. She walked over to see an older man standing there. His military grey buzz cut, a white T-shirt and camouflage pants, with black boots. He wore silver dog tags with his identity on them. His green eyes stared at Celeste as she drug herself over to the kiosk. His gruff voice echoed through the garage. ???: You look like a mess kid. Celeste: Oh shut up Aaron. Aaron: You going to comb your hair? Celeste: You going to learn how to read? There's a sign on the door that says 'closed'. Aaron: Couldn't wait. Celeste openly sighs, unhappy over the work she was likely to receive. Celeste: Alright Aaron, what couldn't wait? Aaron places a broken toaster on the kiosk table. It looked mangled beyond repair. Aaron: The toaster you repaired is broken. Celeste: The hell did you do to it? Aaron: Why are you automatically blaming me?! Celeste: Its completely broken, you idiot! Aaron: Fine, I might have gotten mad and punched something which lead to the toaster getting broken. Celeste brings her right hand to her face, covering her eyes and shaking her head. Celeste: You realize, I'm going to have to start from scratch with this stupid piece of trash. Aaron: I'm willing to pay for the inconvenience. Celeste brings her hand down from her eyes, and picks up the toaster and looks over it. Each part was mangled. It didn't look as though any part could be used. Finding parts to create from scratch would be difficult since she'd have to special order. Celeste: Five Thousand Platinum Dollars. That was her estimate. Aaron: THAT'S HIGWAY ROBBERY! It wasn't well met. She openly sighed after Aaron had raised his voice. Celeste: You're having me work on something when I'm on vacation, I'm going to have to special order each part, not to mention time and labor. Take it or leave it. Aaron sighs. Aaron: Fine. I'll pay the charges. Celeste: I'll need the money upfront. Aaron, grumbling, reaches into his pocket of his pants and pulled out his wallet. He opened the fold and handed over the money. Celeste takes it from him and puts it on the kiosk. Aaron: Do you have an estimate? Celeste: At least a week, I'll stop by when its finished. Aaron grumbled again and exited the garage through the door. Celeste grumbled to herself. Celeste: Honestly Aaron, stop breaking every damn thing in your house. Celeste picks up the money from the kiosk and puts it in her pocket. She picked up the toaster and begin walking back to her workbench. Complaining loudly as she did. Celeste: Every stupid time, 'I accidentally broke it', you meant intentionally broke it because it didn't serve you your damn toast. Celeste places the toaster on her workbench. She pushes aside her own project and begins to take apart the toaster, looking to see what could be salvaged. She sighs openly. Celeste: Damn, a lot of this is mangled. Seems to be a high end toaster. As she finishes picking it apart, she finds a few parts she could use for her own project. Celeste: At least this won't be a complete waste of my time. I can use some of these pieces, but most of it is mangled to hell. Since I'm building it from scratch, might as well. Taking the parts of the toaster, and moving them toward her own project, she then dealt with the rest of the toaster. In a corner of the garage was a trash can, she picked up the rest of the toaster and threw it into the trash. She returned to the workbench and went back to working on her weapon. Using small pieces she needed, she continued to work on her modifier, used for converting seithr into energy. It only need a few more minor touches she believed, and it would be completely functional. She picked up her wrench and begin using the parts from the toaster to finish her modifier. Quiet minutes passed with groans and Celeste's voice filling the garage as she worked. After about an entire hour, Celeste decided to take a break. She moves her goggles to her forehead and stretches her arms. She stands up from her workbench and stretches her legs out. Celeste: Damn piece of junk, Its almost finished, I'm sure of it. She walks over to the kitchen corner of the garage and made her own breakfast. She began by cooking some eggs and bacon, and pouring herself a freshly squeezed glass of orange juice. As she begin to eat her breakfast, she notices that Search Engine had come over and was whining. Celeste noticed she had forgotten to make breakfast for the fox. She takes a single strip of bacon and gives it to him. Letting him scarf it down as he grabs it immediately with his teeth. Celeste: Y'know, Search Engine, I know I can be a great engineer, but I've still got a long way to match my parents. The best pieces of tech that work in this garage are the ones that my parents created. Yet I'm still trying to get my signature project off the ground. Sure the money is nice, but I don't want to be tied down. My parents take their stuff all around the world. Celeste looks back at Search Engine, who just seemed to be looking at her, his head at an angle as if he was intently listening to what she said. Celeste openly sighed. Celeste: There are days I wonder what's going on in that head of yours. Search Engine walks off back towards the workbench and goes back to lying underneath it. Celeste took that as a sign that she should get back to work. Celeste: Yeah, I've eaten, I should get back to it. She first cleans her dishes, puts them away, and then returned to her work. She placed her goggles back over her eyes, and went back to work. She grabbed her wrench, and tightened some pieces. Another two hours in all passed. Seemingly content with her work, she began to put what she called, 'the formality pieces' in places, which was the exterior of the weapon. With the exterior in place. She had a grip at the end of it with a guard that would project her hand so she could hold on to the handle. It looked like a telescope with a handle. Celeste: So it doesn't look like a weapon, it looks more like something to stargaze with, oh well. Celeste points the weapon at the wall. Celeste: Alright Search Engine, cover your ears, this is going to get loud. Search Engine quietly does so, either because he didn't like loud noises, or simply because this wasn't the first time Celeste had done this with failure. Celeste: Celeste Special, Test 19. Single Shot. The end of the gun begin to glow with light. Celeste: Firing in three….two….one… Celeste fires off a shot, and the recoil of the weapon causes her to thrust her arm upward, almost throwing out her arm. The shot of energy connected with the wall causing a plethora of smoke to fill the area around the wall. Nothing unusual to Celeste. Celeste: Damn, gotta work on that. Can't have it breaking my arm. Celeste waited as the smoke cleared from the wall, and as it did, she could see she had made a hole in the wall. A smile crossed her face. The test had been a success. Celeste: There we go! Now we're getting somewhere, damn it! Just gotta fix the recoil, and the first version of the Celeste Special will be set to go! Happy with her success, she went to work on job duties, getting the orders put in for the toaster. Hours passed as she created the other add-ons to the weapon, an enhanced guard so she could protect her entire arm, and figuring out a way to fix the kickback. It wasn't until the fox brought her another project to work on, the alarm clock from her room, that she had something else to work on. Celeste: Search Engine, I hate that stupid thing. Can't I just leave it broken? The fox places its front arms up on top of the workbench, and places the clock on the workbench. Sitting back down, the fox yipped at her. Unhappily, Celeste responded. Celeste: I'll take that as a no. Celeste, putting minimum effort forward, looked around her workbench for some pieces. She used this to fix the snooze button, which she had crushed earlier that morning. Lastly, she fixed the display which showed the actual time. She grabbed another display piece from a bin on her workbench for extra pieces. As she installed it, the light lit up on the display, flashing the time as midnight. With the clock working again, she shoved it aside to return to her project. Seemingly content with her work, Search Engine softly grabbed the clock with its teeth to return it to Celeste's room. Celeste stopped for a moment to observe the spectacle, watching him as he walked up the stairs. Celeste: If I didn't know better, I'd say my dad trained you to make sure I got up on time. After Search Engine returned from his trip to Celeste's room, returning to his resting spot underneath her workbench. As hours passed, the sun shifted its position, and the late afternoon sun came in through the nearby window. With her work completed, and the parts for the toaster not due for a few more days. It was time to relax. Celeste: Hey Search Engine, bored? The fox's ears perked up at that. On the corner of the workbench, was a ball. She grabbed it and began to walk toward the front door. The fox got up from its resting spot and followed right behind her. She opened the door that led to the other side of the kiosk and then let the fox come through it. She closed the mini-door then went to the front door and opened it. The breeze came drifting towards her. The grass grew around the garage, the dandelions and other weeds were growing around the building. No trees in sight, and they lived on a nearby cliff. They'd have to go down the hill to talk with people from the town, which left them a lot of personal space. Celeste simply threw the ball around so that Search Engine could get some exercise as Celeste hadn't sent him on an errand today. After some time throwing the ball back and forth, Celeste entered back into the garage with Search Engine right behind her, still holding the ball in his teeth from the last time Celeste had thrown it. With nothing left to do, and tired from her morning awakening, she decided to go to bed early. After taking her clothes off, she quietly set the alarm clock and then climbed underneath the covers. Search Engine quietly went to the makeshift bed, and laid down on it. Celeste: Night Search. With that, Celeste laid her head on the pillow, and let herself drift into a deep slumber. ---- On the next episode: '' ''Celeste: Dang it Search, I hate waking up in the middle of the night especially when its that dream again. And who are these people that are talking about me? Wait, what?! I'm a target?! Next time: Gear A2: Rusty Gears. C'mon Search, let's get to it! Category:Anime Episode Category:MegaSonic55 Category:Turning Gears